edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews - The Angry Birds Movie
AniMat's Reviews - The Angry Birds Movie '''is the 71st episode of AniMat's Reviews and the 6th episode of Season 2016. Time for another round in video games, as AniMat reviews Sony Pictures Image-works The Angry Birds Movie ''or simple Angry Birds ''(based on the video game series of the same name) He gives the film an average review with a score of a '''6/10. * The Story: 'For a story from a very simple game like Angry Birds, it would not really put much effort into it. The story can be considered weak in only in 3 acts, along with some juvenile jokes where they can either depict to funny or just annoying. The first one, leads to the introduction of the main character Red, this part finds it to be mean spirited, from all the events Red go through. The second one, is where we meet the pigs who try to befriend the birds in order to secretly steal their eggs, which this one is considered the weakest, since the audience already knows that the pigs are the villains, and can be very predictable. Finally when the third act comes in, it saves the whole movie, as it finally acts out of what we want from an Angry Birds movie, with all the slingshot action for the birds to save the eggs. It may not be the best story for a film, but since this is "''The Angry Birds Movie", this can be expected for a movie. '''Score: 4/10 * The Animation: '''Whatever you can expect from this film, the animation is nicely done. Yes (if you played the game) they barely look anything like how they were in the game. But since it's now a film, it's a nice update to give the characters arms and legs, and can still be recognized from their new designs, along with the extra characters that can look unique and very colorful. Especially with their animation, where it can look cartoony, but not too much to make it overbearing. Even the backgrounds are nicely done with the islands, and the Mighty Eagle's Cave, but not as much as the characters. But what really make it great, is all the action, and effects that happen through out the film, from the birds getting slingshot, to the layout of Leonard's castle, makes it very enjoyable and entertaining, to make this film better looking then others '''Score: 10/10 * The Characters: '''Even though they have a great design, they all are not meant to be as memorable characters, but has their own thing to be likable. With Red he has anger issues, who is an outcast, But later become the leader to save the eggs. But he can be consider likable, since everyone around him is so despicable, and makes it understandable why he's always angry. For the others Chuck is the hyper and fast bird, who could be funny or annoying, Bomb is the exploding one who just dumber, Matilda is the zen anger-management teacher, who has issues of her own, and Terrence is the best one since the jokes from him is the mysterious silent giant. With the Pigs, they can sound generic on paper, but they can term to be the saving grace of the second act, with the funny jokes they can apply, the animation, and with Bill Hader as Leonard. Also with the Mighty Eagle, who has a one-note of how great he is (or was). As for the rest, they all just reference to the games, since they were in it. They all might lead to be bad, but they can be considered passable characters. '''Score: 4/10 Recommended: He recommend this for kids, but if you like the Angry birds games, or enjoy films like Minions, or might find this enjoyable, then this would be okay to watch. If not then it is as you think. This is one of those films where the title just explain everything, but it could has been worst. Category:2016 Category:Animated films